


Hey PLAYBOY

by cielblu



Series: Hey PLAYBOY, we gotta GO. [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielblu/pseuds/cielblu
Summary: Junmyeon wasn't feeling his solo "Playboy", so Sehun lend him a hand...and more.





	Hey PLAYBOY

**Author's Note:**

> It is I again with my OTP. 
> 
> -My first language isn't english.  
> -I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine.  
> -I'm still learning how to use this *sigh*  
> -And I don't know how to put the long dash lol.

Junmyeon was tired, really tired. Drama shooting, rehearsing for the concert and keeping his fans and members happy were slowly consuming his bubbly batteries. His health was slowly decreasing as he found himself sneezing or coughing because of a cold. Not all the amount of vitamins he daily consumed could help. And with health decreasing like his weight, comes the feeling that is very familiar to him: Stress. Even though Minseok, his beloved hyung, have told him a million times that he can share the burden with him, Junmyeon preferred to keep it bottle in. 

Junmyeon fell on his knees, drops of sweat falling to the wooden floor of the dance room. It was near eleven PM, or it was the last time he checked. This was the fifth time in a row he was practicing his solo. He didn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel the lyrics, he couldn’t feel sexy, and that was the whole point of his solo: show a new side of him, maybe even prove something. The lights were dimmed, not fully dark, so he could see his reflection on the mirror. The steps were correct; all the movements were on point. The problem was his attitude. Junmyeon lay down of the floor, staring at the ceiling. His solo was on loop playing in the background. He closed his eyes, just for a little. 

His body started shacking so he opened his eyes again. The first thing he saw was a pair of worried eyes. 

-Hyung…-Said the voice of his dongsaeng. Sehun was staring at him while Junmyeon started to sit up.

-Sehun…-Junmyeon’s voice cracked a little because of his sleep- What are you doing here? –Asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

-I was worried, you didn’t answer your phone…-the younger sighed. Sehun stood up and walked to the music player to turn down the volume a little.

Junmyeon stood up too and went to get his water bottle to find it empty. The shorter felt a presence behind him, Sehun was there with a new bottle in hand. Junmyeon took it and drank. The refreshing feeling of cold water made him feel better and more awake. The worried eyes where still there, watching him downed half a bottle.

-How did you find me? - Asked Junmyeon while sitting down. 

-It wasn’t that hard –Sehun answered while grabbing something from Junmyeon’s backpack. A fluffy white towel come to view- I know you don’t have any schedule tomorrow. Where our hardworking leader can be? Here, dancing his life off –Sehun’s voice was soft, like he didn’t want to break the almost dreamy atmosphere that the dim lights and soft music created- Can I…? –He asked and without waiting for an answer he started dabbing the towel on Junmyeon’s neck. The leader tightened the grip in the water bottle, nervous.

-Sehun…-Junmyeon started, but Sehun interrupted him.

-You are working too much. Your solo is perfect, you’re going to get sick if you keep sleeping so little –Sehun said with a little smile, trying to make his hyung understand his worry- We need a healthy leader.

-My solo is far from perfect –the older said looking at the ceiling again. His eyes closed again trying to bottle up his frustration not wanting the maknae to see his leader struggling. 

-So this is why you are alone here at one AM?-Asked the taller, his voice full of sarcasm. He stopped with the towel and left it in the back of the chair- What’s the problem? For what I saw in the full rehearsal, you were perfect. You steps were on tempo, your voice sounded perf…-

-I don’t feel sexy, Sehun, that’s the problem- A frustrated Junmyeon interrupted his monologue- I don’t feel sexy. I don’t know how to be sexy.

Sehun remained silent, not knowing what to do with that piece of information. He was about to nervous laughed until he saw the eyes of his leader full of frustration.

-Oh…-The dancer said.

-Yeah, oh –Junmyeon stood up angry. Angry with himself, angry at the fact he hadn’t felt sexy in years.

-Ok, ok…Hyung, calm down –Sehun took the older’s hand with a smile, trying to give him a little comfort- Sit down, and let’s talk. There must be something that’s it’s blocking you…

-It’s easy for you to say, you breathe and people think you are sexy –Junmyeon said with a little more poison that he intended to in the first place. Sehun’s eyes showed that he was a little hurt after that comment. 

-I’m sorry- Junmyeon apologized as quickly as he can, intertwining their fingers.

-It’s ok, hyung, I get it –Sehun tightened his grip a little to make Junmyeon understand it was really ok- But now, let’s talk about you.

-My fans think I’m cute-Junmyeon gave the biggest sigh- I mean, I was ok for the first couple of years. I had a juvenile look. But nowadays, it’s not the image is going to help me land bigger roles in dramas, or something not so…innocent. –Junmyeon sighed again and his free hand travel to his hair. He pulled his hair a little making his frustration obvious to Sehun- I’m closer to my thirties than my twenties…I’m a man. 

-A man can be cute too, look at Baekhyun…-Sehun said, trying to calm Junmyeon whose frustration was starting to make him a little breathless.

-But it is Baekhyun’s brand…I need another one. And he can pull both sides perfectly –Junmyeon complained, a little pout forming in his lips. Sehun bit his tongue not wanting to “aw” in front of Junmyeon and made him even angrier. 

Sehun cleared his throat, not sure if it was good to ask the next question. 

-Hyung, can I ask you a personal question? –The maknae turned a little pink in the ears, but the dimmed light weren’t good enough to appreciate such an event. 

-At this point, it doesn’t matter –Junmyeon answered, retrieving his hand from Sehun’s grip. He opened the cap of the bottle waiting for the taller to say something.

Sehun looked a little shy, something that it wasn’t weird for him. Junmyeon keep staring at Sehun while he started drinking. 

-When was the last time you had sex? –Sehun’s voice broke the atmosphere making Junmyeon choke on his water. 

Junmyeon couldn’t stop coughing making Sehun a little nervous.

-I’m ok- Junmyeon said after what he could say was a near death experience. It wasn’t, but he could pretend. 

-You don’t have to answer hyung –Sehun repeated for the third time. 

-It’s ok…-Junmyeon answered. The leader’s face turned red- It was…a few months ago…With someone I met at a bar.

-A few months as in three? –Sehun looked curious, a little too curious. But Junmyeon couldn’t stop his brain from answering the questions.

-As in five-seven months…-Junmyeon stood up looking at Sehun- Why does it matter?

Sehun was still sitting down, looking directly at Junmyeon. His eyes hide a little bit of something more that the elder couldn’t pin point. 

-Can’t you think about that? –Sehun finally spoke after a little- I mean. Can’t you recoil the memories of that…fuck? –He said the last word doubting, Junmyeon usually correcting his use of bad words, even if the older tended to swear a lot in private. 

-It’s not the same –Junmyeon said, his body slowly moving to the music in the background. His voice in the recording was soft and low, he can clearly hear Sehun’s breathing- One thing is to fuck; they don’t make me feel sexy. It’s just a stress relieving thing. 

-I understand- Sehun said. He stood up walking slowly towards Junmyeon who stopped his movements. The leader was staring at the reflection of Sehun’s eyes on the giant mirror. 

-You do?-Junmyeon asked, curious. 

For every step Sehun took, his heart started pounding faster and faster. Maybe it was Sehun’s eyes, looking at him like he was an oasis in the middle of the dessert. 

-I do –Sehun said. His hands surrounded Junmyeon’s waist while his chin rested on the other’s right shoulder. Sehun gave him a back hug, “why this time feels more intimate?” Junmyeon wondered- You can fuck anyone just because you need to relieve yourself, or get fucked…I don’t judge…

-Both…-Said a breathless Junmyeon. 

-What?-Sehun asked, so close to the other’s ear. It sounded heavy, controlled, like he was holding down.

-I…I like both. I don’t like having a designated role- He let his back rest on Sehun’s chest.

Sehun smiled, hiding something behind the dark eyes. The maknae hold the other tighter. 

It wasn’t the first time they had this kind of contact, at least in private. Sehun was someone that likes skinshipping with other members since pre-debut so it wasn’t weird for any of them to have a clingy Sehun at their backs or side. But this felt different, it wasn’t just a clingy maknae, it was more and Junmyeon could taste it. Junmyeon could feel it in his back by the way Sehun’s heart was beating. 

-Yeah, me too –Sehun whispered while hiding his face from the surprised look the leader gave him.

It wasn’t that he was surprised that Sehun just implied that he likes boys; it was the fact that Sehun admitted that he likes to get fucked. 

-Sometimes, I feel sexier getting fucked than being on top- The maknae’s hand started caressing Junmyeon’s abdomen above the thin white t-shirt. Sehun could feel how “healthy” Junmyeon’s body was.

-When was the last time…? –Junmyeon closed his eyes because he couldn’t keep staring at himself. How his small framed, compared to Sehun’s tall and broad body, looked while the strong arms hugged him. 

-I had sex? –Sehun completed the question. He smiled a little as he sees Junmyeon’s struggle- A few weeks ago…-His left hand traveled under the leader’s t-shirt, only the fingertips caressing the skin- Open your eyes, Junmyeon hyung. Look at me, I’m trying to help you here –Sehun’s fingers kept tracing the older’s abs, carefully conscious of not stepping over the line but still giving the touch a new meaning for them. 

Junmyeon opened his eyes. He could feel it. Sehun’s soft touches, the way the maknae was talking and watching him. They looked hot. Junmyeon felt hot for the first time in months.

-Would you dance for me, Junmyeon hyung?-Sehun asked as his eyes traveled Junmyeon from bottom to top, lingering his eyes on the leader’s face to see his reaction. 

-For you? –Junmyeon tried to put a little distance between them, but Sehun wasn’t having it. 

-Please, hyung, dance for me. Don’t stare at the mirror. Feel the music and dance for me –After that, Sehun finally let him go. 

Sehun walked to the chair and took it, leaving it right in front of a petrified Junmyeon. The music, that kept playing on loop, was about to end when Sehun increased the volume. The maknae sat down in front of Junmyeon, looking at him, waiting for the show.

The older was staring at Sehun, his body still tingling for the recent intimate touch. The music started again and so did his moves. He danced under Sehun heated stare.   
Junmyeon’s move became more confident and less structured. His body began to flow as he’s eyes were glued to Sehun’s. When the hip thrust came, he became a little conscious about it. He knew that part was coming.

Sehun was hypnotized by the other’s dance. It wasn’t like in the rehearsal, at all. Junmyeon didn’t look like he was just following a choreo, no, not at all. The leader owned it. But something changed, and Sehun noticed it. If he remembered correctly, he was closed to the hip thrust. Sehun knew what he needed to do. He opened his leg a little, looking for a more comfortable position. Sehun’s right hand started caressing his own chest and abdomen under the black t-shirt, the left one was traveling up and down his thigh.

Junmyeon almost tripped at the sight in front of him. The leader’s eyes went down, to where the maknae’s hand was resting. Was Junmyeon seeing correctly? Did he make him hard? Was Oh Sehun hard because of his dancing?

And then he did hip thrust, confidence busting again.

He finished his solo, staring at Sehun, breathing heavily. Not only was he tired, he certainly was turned on.

Sehun stood up and without shame he arranged himself. He wasn’t hiding that he was hard, nor he was going to be that bold about it. Class is important.

-You did well –Sehun stood there, waiting for Junmyeon to make a move.

Junmyeon stared at him, still not believing that not only his performance was perfect but also the fact that he turned on the maknae. Junmyeon took a step forward. He raised his hand, timidly, and caressed the younger’s cheek. Sehun enjoyed the touch while his arms sneaked around the other’s waits. 

-Since when?-Junmyeon finally asked, now his hands were resting on Sehun’s broad shoulders. 

-Since forever hyung-Sehun started to speak while his hands were traveling without a problem under the hyung’s t-shirt- I always looked up to you, and yes at the very beginning I saw you as my older brother. But, I couldn’t stop loving you more and more –Sehun smiled, a little shy because of the sudden confession- I know you like me too, hyung. I’m not little teen anymore…-His eyes went from Junmyeon’s eyes to his lips- I’m a man, since years I’ve been a man. 

-Hunnie…-Junmyeon did the same, his eyes travelling down to Sehun’s lips. He unconsciously licked his own lips, giving Sehun the best sneak peek of that pink tongue.

Sehun took that as permission and closed the distance between them. The height difference made it hard at first but Sehun waited so long for this that he found it cute. Junmyeon stepped on his tip-toes and almost hanging on Sehun’s shoulders looking for stability.

Junmyeon put a stop to the kiss. He remembered where they actually were. 

-We can’t do this here…-Junmyeon said as he looked over his shoulder afraid that a guard or someone else could catch them in such an intimate moment. 

-Relax –Sehun took Junmyeon’s hand- Get a little more presentable. Let’s go back to the dorm, then…-He closed the distance between them again just to whispered in Junmyeon’s ear- I’m going to make you feel sexy, I’m going to fuck you good. 

Sehun then let Junmyeon go to get his stuff. He still didn’t know where all that confidence of “I’m going to fuck you” came from, but apparently Junmyeon liked it. 

Once Junmyeon gathered not only his sanity, but also his stuff, Sehun already turned off the equipment and the lights. 

The walk outside SM’s building to Sehun’s car was a little tense. At least it was from what Sehun could sense coming from Junmyeon. Once in the car, Junmyeon went silent, playing with the strap of his backpack. Sehun was having none of it.

-Myeonnie, we don’t have to do any of this-He started as he fight, with all his might, the need to look at Junmyeon- If you don’t want to.

Junmyeon stared through the window at the empty streets when he heard the pet name Sehun made for him. His cheeks were red and his fingers moved even more intensely over the backpack strap. 

-It’s not that…-The other started. He bit his lips. After five second of silence, Junmyeon spoke up again – I…It’s going to be a one-time thing? –He looked at Sehun with hope and a little fear. 

That question took Sehun completely unprepared, he shake his head.

-It doesn’t have to, if you don’t want to. We can do it…regularly –The maknae said awkwardly making it sound like something to schedule. 

-That’s not what I mean –The leader sigh- I mean like…date. Not just…a fuck.

Sehun smiled a little while he entered the dorms private garage.

-Only if you want to hyung, but let’s worry about this later- Sehun turned off the car engine and got out. Junmyeon followed him after that. The rest of the members were home, their cars where perfectly lined one next to the other. 

Once inside the dorm, Junmyeon could finally breathe. It was his home. He took off his shoes and left them next to Sehun’s.

-Go shower hyung, I’m going to prepare some fruit and water –Sehun whispered not wanting to wake up Jongin who have fallen sleep in the couch.

-I thought we…-Junmyeon said with a little panic in his voice.

-We are going to, but first shower –Sehun left a little peck on the lips and walked to the kitchen to start his duty. 

Junmyeon went to the bathroom to started showering. He maybe, and just maybe, put a little more intention on cleaning his body. He wanted to smell his best for Sehun. After the shower he stood up in front of the mirror to check himself. He had a toned body, he looked healthy, and he still found time to work out. With his fingers he started the same journey Sehun’s fingers did at the practice room. Under Sehun’s eyes, Junmyeon definitely felt sexy.

He walked out of the bathroom and went to the bedroom.

Naked and only with a towel around his waist, he felt expose under Sehun’s eyes.

Junmyeon let him observed his body, the exposed skin tingled under the heated stared. 

Sehun had put both beds together to have more space. He was laying on his size of the bed, phone plugged in to the charger while scrolling down through his SNS. The moment Junmyeon enter the room made him liked a friend’s photo.

-Oh shit…-He said while un-liking the photo- Damn, Myeonnie…you look so good.

Sehun was shirtless, he’s torso looking almost as it was crave in marble. He left his phone on the floor, and pat next to him.

-Come Myeonnie, why you so shy –His voice sounded like he was almost whining.

Junmyeon, still holding on to that towel, sat down. Sehun pushed him until he was lying.

-You don’t know how hot you are, don’t you? –The maknae asked, his voices dropping one octave. 

-It’s not that…-Junmyeon’s voice died down the moment he felt Sehun’s lips on his left cheek and hand lazily tracing random patterns on his chest. 

-Relax, Myeonnie, Sehunnie is going to make you feel good. Trust the maknae-Sehun said while positioning on top of the leader. 

Sehun kissed Junmyeon. It started a little shy from both of them. Just little pecks on the lips. He could feel that Junmyeon was growing impatient, especially when the older grabbed his hair and opened his mouth requesting a deeper kiss. Sehun conceded. 

Sehun’s tongue found his way to Junmyeon’s, dragging his tongue at the same time he did with his hips. Junmyeon moaned, low enough for Sehun to hear. He moved his hips again, feeling Junmyeon getting hard.

-You look so hot right now –Said Sehun a bit breathless after the intense make out. He hid his face in Junmyeon’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses from the plumped lips to the place where Junmyeon’s shoulder and neck connect.

-Sehun…Don’t say that –Junmyeon complained. He opened his legs wide, welcoming Sehun’s body between them.

-Shut up –Said the younger. He raised his head up to look at the other dead in the eye. He grab Junmyeon’s hand and guided to his own crotch- Feel how fucking hard I am. You turn me on so much. I was hard watching you dance; I’m hard now hearing your little moans and pleads. Don’t you dare to think otherwise.

Junmyeon moaned again, feeling how Sehun’s dick was getting harder and harder under his touch. He moved his hand over Sehun’s clothed member. 

-It fits perfectly in my hand…-Junmyeon said retrieving his hand to Sehun’s broad back. 

-It’s going to fit even more perfectly inside you –Sehun smirked.

Probably it was the smirk, or the way Sehun’s lips feel on his clavicle, but Junmyeon squirmed. Sehun continued his adventure over the other’s chest. His hands were barely touching Junmyeon’s thighs. Without hesitation, Sehun’s tongue circle Junmyeon’s nipple. 

The older moaned loud and covered his mouth with his hand, grabbing Sehun’s hair with the other. He needed him closer. 

-Sensitive much? –Sehun chuckled and before Junmyeon could answer he sucked his nipple. 

Junmyeon bit his fist, grabbing Sehun’s hair with his free hand. 

Sehun started traveling down to Junmyeon’s stomach, his tongue mimicking the same movements his hand had done at the practice room. Sehun’s tongue traced the other’s abs, spreading wet kisses. With his mouth busy pampering Junmyeon’s toned stomach, his hands kept tracing the older’s thighs. 

Junmyeon was in heaven. Sehun’s wet kisses combined with the barely noticeable touches, made his skin hot. 

-Goosebumps? –Sehun asked. He sat on his knees and licked his lips. His hands busied untangling the towel that hide the perfection of Junmyeon’s most intimate parts- Cute.

-Shut up, I’m not cute –Junmyeon whispered the answered. 

-You are right; you are sexy Myeonnie hyung –The maknae spat in his hand before grabbing the hyung’s erection. His thumb caressed the head of the dick in hand, playing with the precum gathered there- Did I made you this wet, hyung? 

-Yes-Junmyeon confessed, feeling exposed. Then, Sehun did something that left him feeling that he was watching the best porn. 

Sehun gathered the precum on his thumb with a smirk and then he brought it to his mouth. Lips opened and his tongue welcomed the thumb, tasting the liquid there. He moaned low in his chest. All of this show was done without ripping his eyes from Junmyeon’s.

-You taste so good Myeonnie hyung, better than I’ve ever imagined –He commented while grabbing Junmyeon again. He started pumping Junmyeon’s cock. 

Junmyeon squirmed a little in the bed, biting his fist and fisting the bed sheets. Sehun´s hand was hot and big against his dick, and was tight enough to leave Junmyeon begging for more. 

The older closed his eyes for a moment, surrendering to the pleasure. His eyes shot open when he felt something wet and hot swallowing him. Sehun was there, staring at him while his lips surrounded Junmyeon. He sucked like a champion, covering his teeth with his lips, sucking hard hollowing his cheeks for the perfect suction. 

Sehun kept deep throating like it was the easiest task in the world. Junmyeon was on the bigger side of the word average. He was long and no so thick but Junmyeon was proud pf his manhood. Heavy balls accompany the aesthetically pleasing cock, hanging in a good distant. When he needed to breathe he started giving attention to Junmyeon’s balls. He licked, kissed and softly sucked them.

Junmyeon opened his leg as wide as he could, pleading the dongsaeng for more. His body was asking to moan at the top of his lungs, he never ever felt that way. None of his bed partners gave such a magnificent attention to him like Sehun was doing at that time. 

-Please, Sehun…-He moaned low, not wanting to wake up the others. 

-What Myeonnie? –Sehun asked licking the head of Junmyeon’s cock.

-Please, more- The older said, almost chocking on his moans. His eyes connected with Sehun’s. His vision was slightly blurry from all the pleasure- I can…please, Hunnie.

Sehun sat on his knees again, smiling at the other. 

-I’m not done playing around with you, hyung – The maknae answered- Turn around. 

-What are you going to do? - Junmyeon questioned him, but still followed Sehun’s order. 

-Don’t act like you don’t know- The maknae laughed. 

Sehun took off his gym pants and his boxers exposing his hard leaking cock. Junmyeon was looking over his shoulder, stomach against the soft sheet, when Sehun stripped. The younger looked sexy without even trying. When he felt Junmyeon stare on him, he put a little bit of a show for him, caressing his chest and pumping his cock.

-Like what you see? –Sehun joked while kneeling on the bed behind him. 

Junmyeon hid his face in the pillow and mumbled something Sehun didn’t hear.

The taller started to massage the other lower back – I can’t hear you –Said and kissed Junmyeon’s tail bone. 

-I do, I like what I see – Repeated, now staring at Sehun. 

He just smiled back and opened Junmyeon’s butt cheeks to expose the treasure he wanted to taste. 

Sehun spat between the older’s cheeks letting the thick blob of saliva travel down to his asshole. With his tongue, the younger started licking the puckered entrance. He grabbed Junmyeon’s cheeks with both hands, massaging the thick meat. Sehun could still taste the recent shower the older took. Sehun closed his eyes just focusing on Junmyeon’s drowned moans. He circled his tongue hungrily for Junmyeon’s cries of pleasure hidden by the pillow the older was biting. 

Junmyeon was on cloud 9. He’s never been rimmed before. It was a new strange feeling, and it felt too intimate. Sehun was licking his entrance and biting his ass cheeks like there was no tomorrow. With each lick, Junmyeon opened his legs and curved his back more, asking for Sehun’s cock deep inside of him. His teeth were murdering the pillow he was biting and crying into, not wanting the others to know what was happening behind the close door. 

Sehun smiled before giving Junmyeon’s butt a slap.

-Do you have lube, Myeonnie?-Sehun asked while his middle finger was caressing the other’s entrance.

It took a few seconds for Junmyeon to process what the younger asked. With a lazy hand he pointed his nightstand. 

Junmyeon took a good look at Sehun when he got up to look for the lube and the condoms on his own nightstand. Sehun had been working hard on his body since his solo stage was getting closer and closer. Junmyeon could see every muscle on Sehun’s body with every move he made. Sehun’s torso looked like a marble statue because of how perfect he looked. 

Sehun felt Junmyeon’s eyes all over him, he was still a little shy about his body because it wasn’t done yet, but Junmyeon liked it so it was all good for him. Sehun sat down on the bed again.

He poured some lube on his fingers and rubbed them to warm them up. With his free hand opened Junmyeon’s butt cheeks. The entrance was shining under the table lamp; it was twitching asking for something to be filled with. Sehun rubbed his index finger watching how Junmyeon curved his back even more, presenting himself with a deep moan. 

-Patience Myeonnie hyung –Sehun whispered.

Finally, he decided to give what Junmyeon asked for. 

With a little smirk and full of care, he prepared Junsmyeon’s ass. The muffled moans were sending shivers down Sehun’s spine, making his dick painfully hard.

Sehun fingered Junmyeon with an expert hand, making Junmyeon question where did he learned all those moves that were making his cock leak against the bed. The older lose it when Sehun massage, with two long fingers, his prostate. Junmyeon couldn’t control his hips, as he kept pushing back and forth Sehun’s fingers, fucking himself. 

Junmyeon looked over his shoulder, eyes meeting with the younger’s. Junmyeon’s mochi cheeks were pink, almost glowing under the dim light. Eyes were watery, shining, almost out of focus from pleasure. 

That, under Sehun’s passionate gaze, was the most beautiful Junmyeon has ever been. Sehun since his teen years found Junmyeon incredibly attractive, an incredibly attractive hyung. And that’s when reality hit him. He was about to fuck the protagonist of his teenage wet dreams. Sehun felt that he need to make the best out of this for Junmyeon, maybe if he was good enough, Junmyeon would comeback every other night. 

Junmyeon whimper another beg that made Sehun’s body tingle. 

-Please, fuck me…now-Junmyeon begged, curving his back, presenting himself once again under Sehun’s hungry eyes. 

Sehun ripped the package open with the help of his teeth and rolled down the condom. He pumped himself a few times, coating his hard cock with lube. Junmyeon took a deep breath, a little scared that he could be too loud and wake up the others at the dorm. 

-Relax, Myeon hyung, it’s going to hurt if you don’t relax –Sehun said while caressing Junmyeon’s ass with the tip of his dick like he was warning Junmyeon of his next step.  
The older tried to relax. 

Slowly, but without stopping, Sehun started to push inside Junmyeon. The later bit the pillow once again, drowning moans as he felt how each push made him feel full. Sehun breathed cursing words, praising Junmyeon’s body. 

So tight.

So warm.

Once Sehun was balls deep in Junmyeon he let the older get use to him, his girth and length. 

-Hyung? –The younger asked, his forehead pressed against Junmyeon’s back. Sehun felt weak, his auto control giving up as Junmyeon’s insides kept asking him to move, but he needed to be sure. He didn’t want to hurt his hyung. 

-Move-Junmyeon moaned, his hips moving reassuring what he said. 

Sehun couldn’t deny him, so he started moving. 

Junmyeon felt his body was tingling chanting under his breath Sehun’s name. 

Sehun fucked Junmyeon getting faster and deeper as the time goes by. 

-So good –Junmyeon mumbled completely lost in the overwhelming sensation of being fucked by the energetic maknae- I’m close…

Sehun, with rapid breath and biting his lips to keep the volume of his own pleasure noises to the lowest, angled his hips to find the spot that made Junmyeon cry. He was about to shout when Sehun put his hand over his mouth drowning the hyung’s voice. 

Sehun could feel the hyung’s insides milking his cock with every thrust. 

-Touch yourself –Sehun whispered in a low and breathy voice in Junmyeon’s ear sending chills down the oldest’s spine.

With Sehun’s help, Junmyeon raise his hips enough to sneak his hand between the mattress and his body. He pumped his dripping cock following Sehun’s thrust.

-I...I’m going to cum –Junmyeon cried a little too loud.

-Do it, hyung –Sehun mumbled, not too far from the climax himself. 

-The bed…-Myeon said again.

-Fuck the bed hyung. Cum –Sehun answered, fingers clawing Junmyeon’s hips as the rhythm kept growing. 

The obscene sounds filled the room, skin against skin, the deep pitch moans and heavy breathing, the beds hitting the wall. And then the last cry of pleasure. Junmyeon arched his back finally letting himself reach the climax and cumming all over the bed and his hand. Weak and exhausted, Junmyeon’s body gave in and fall on the wet spot on the bed like a rag doll. 

Sehun couldn’t fight it anymore when Junmyeon’s walls hugged him, like asking him to fill him in. The warm and tight insides made him reach the peak, cumming in the condom.   
Sehun breathed in, forcing his arms to hold his weight not wanting to crush Junmyeon. They stayed like that for a moment. 

Sehun laid himself next to Junmyeon, who was still in the post coital bliss. For Sehun, he looked incredibly appetizing and if it wasn’t because both of them still needed some minutes to charge some energy, Sehun’s dick would be completely hard. 

Junmyeon’s hair was messy, his mochi cheeks where red and eyes still shinning, and the most important detail was his smile. His smile was relax and happy, something that Sehun rarely could see because of how much stressed Junmyeon was under. Sehun was proud of himself that he put that smile in his lover’s face.

With renovated energy, Sehun stood up and ditched the used condom on the trash bin. Junmyeon was staring at him, like he was thinking something. Sehun raised an eyebrow waiting for his hyung to talk.

-I’m clean, next time let’s bareback –Junmyeon mumbled before closing his eyes. 

Sehun was a little shock after what Junmyeon said, but a soft snore cut his train of thoughts. Sehun smiled and lay again next to Junmyeon. He hugged his hyung before going to sleep.

The next morning, Sehun opened his eyes and Junmyeon was nowhere to be found. With a pout, he looked for clean clothes. And still pouting, he walked to the bathroom. After washing himself up, he went to the kitchen to eat something. 

He found Junmyeon-hyung, Minseok-hyung and Kyungsoo-hyung. The last two were staring at a very red faced Junmyeon. 

-Good morning? –Sehun said unsure of the tension in the room. He smiled a Junmyeon who smiled back. He grabbed an apple. 

-Good afternoon “Chair that gave Junmyeon back pain” –Minseok said. Kyungsoo tried to contain a laugh but failed and Junmyeon almost started crying. 

-Now I’m a chair…-Sehun smiled to Junmyeon again and went to Junmyeon. He left a kiss on his cheek.

-Aren’t you upset I told them?-Junmyeon asked staring a little angry at his two friends who were still laughing.

-No, but maybe next time you can say boyfriend…-Sehun tried.

-Let’s go on a date and then we’ll see- Junmyeon shyly responded.

Minseok started doing gag noises and Kyungsoo mouthed “I’m done” before leaving the kitchen.

-Sure- Sehun whispered before kissing his hyung cheeks.


End file.
